


[美队/复联]若干人的故事与一张美队合影票

by MoonlightOutsider



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightOutsider/pseuds/MoonlightOutsider
Summary: 一个突如其来的脑洞，主要背景就是假设有个类似迪士尼乐园的复联乐园，乐园里面有和迪士尼类似的“与美国队长合影”项目，当然合影的美队是演员扮演的。大概算是半AU（？），时间线请随意脑补，总之就是设定为队长还在寻找Bucky而Bucky脱离Hydra后暂时没恢复记忆也还没离开纽约。CP包括盾冬/冬盾无差、贾尼，以及虫铁亲情向。





	[美队/复联]若干人的故事与一张美队合影票

【一个年轻人的blog】  
昨天我的小伙伴送了我一张复联乐园的美队合影票，小伙伴真的是太可爱了！自从复联乐园开放以来，美队合影项目不包括在通票里面，哪怕是拿着VIP参观票也要另外再买票才能合影……而且每天限量只售100张，早上开门瞬间就抢完了，永远都是一票难求。超级羡慕嫉妒恨神盾局和复联的工作人员，他们一定每天都可以和本尊见面，不用抢票和演员合影！  
今天去了复联乐园，终于有合影票了当然不能浪费啊！不过合影区排队的人有点多，我先逛了其他地方。今天除了合影区以外其他地方游客都不多，我可以慢慢玩。  
逛的时候我注意到有一个人样子很奇怪。那个人又高又壮，站在合影区的围栏外面，盯着里面的美队演员已经快三个小时一动不动了。看他的身材我都忍不住以为他是想要竞聘那个负责拍照的演员职位了，毕竟看他的胸肌和臀……别说是合影，大概就是美队电影的替身演员都绰绰有余。不过他带着棒球帽，看不清脸。  
作为一个乐于助人的好青年，我本来想问他是不是需要什么帮助。不过他抬起头的时候，我突然觉得……世界有点不真实。最终我把小伙伴给我的合影票送给了他，毕竟今天的合影票一定早就卖完了。至于我？我明天一开门就来排队，一定能抢到票的！  
这个神秘人不让我泄露他的身份。不过想想，和扮演自己的演员合影应该也是很别致的体验吧。

【一个姑娘的Twitter】  
啊啊啊现在的小孩子都是这么可爱的吗！一定都是上帝派来的天使一定是的！我只是帮一个小学生捡回了他忘在地上的书包，居然就送了我一张复联乐园的美队合影票啊啊啊啊居然还是可以不限时间可以亲亲抱抱的VIP票！复联乐园那个新来的演员帅爆了而且绝对男模身材啊啊啊啊看起来好像完全不比真正的美队差！可是有效期内我根本就没有时间去啊！算了给小伙伴吧，某人记住了你欠我一次！！！

【一个小学生的寒假作业日记】  
今天我zuo了一件好人好事，但也干了一件chun事儿。  
今天上午在deng红lv灯准备过马路的时候，我的书包有点zhong，我就把书包放在地上休息。就在lv灯一亮的时候，我看到有一位老奶奶，拄着拐杖，chan wei wei地也准备过马路。我想，老奶奶tui脚不便，万一走到半路上红灯就亮了，老奶奶没办法ji xu走，也不能tui回来，在马路中间那该有多么危险呀！老师每天都告诉我们要zuo热心助人的先进少先队员，这样想着，我就走过去，用英文礼mao地说：“奶奶，请让我扶您过马路吧！”老奶奶wei笑着用英文说：“xie xie你啊！”  
过了马路，红灯也亮了。老奶奶看着马路上川流不息的车liang，给了我一ke bang bang 糖，还给了我一张fu lian乐园的piao，让我可以去fu lian乐园玩。我的心里xiang喝了feng蜜一样甜，我这样zuo，不是为了得到fu lian乐园的piao，也不是为了开学回国之后得到老师、同学的表扬，而是因为要把我们的雷锋jing神优良传统发扬到美国去。可是，我太着ji了，就把书包忘在了地上，幸kui一位大姐姐看到，pao过来把书包还给了我。我xie过了大姐姐，想了想，把piao也给了大姐姐。  
这可真是有意义的一天呀！

【一个老奶奶的记账本】  
中餐馆包子 $3.84×3；  
街角苹果派 $23.84；  
甜甜圈 $10.99；  
萝卜蛋糕 $5.00；  
棒棒糖 $1.00×20 送给帮忙的小孩子一个，剩余19；  
送给May家外甥Peter的自制小饼干，不花钱；  
Peter上次送的复联乐园票，送给帮忙的小孩子，不花钱；  
Peter不在家所以May约中午一起去吃新开的沙拉，AA，$57.68。

【一个名为Friday的AI的语音备忘录】  
“Friday，告诉神盾局那群家伙就说我很忙没时间去开会！”  
“Jarvis，不许拆穿我！快帮我想个很忙的理由！Friday，你也不许拆穿我！”  
“Jarvis你太聪明了，不愧是世界第一天才创造的AI！Friday帮我给睡衣宝宝打个电话就说让他来一起升级新的蜘蛛战衣！”  
“Friday你让Peter跟May说一声他中午不回去吃饭了！Jarvis把咱家睡衣宝宝的战衣拿出来！”  
“本记录已删除。”  
“本记录已删除。”  
“本记录已删除。”  
“Friday删了刚才几条！”  
“Sir，我很欣慰您还记得Parker先生目前尚未成年，需要较为健康的语言环境。麻烦你记下这句好吗，Friday？”  
“Friday现在联系复联乐园从内部订一张VIP合影票给老冰棍留着！睡衣宝宝说上次那张他送给Aunt May的朋友了。”

【一个神盾普通特工的会议纪要】  
会议主题：神盾大楼安保问题。  
事件起因：Coulson局长收藏的限量版美队卡片共40张意外丢失。  
会议起止时间：0700a.m.-1600p.m.。  
应到会成员：神盾全体3级以上特工、神盾局领导层全体、神盾局顾问Anthony Stark（缺席）、其它相关人员。  
备注：监控系统未见异常，警报系统未见异常，无有效线索。

【美国队长Steve的日记】  
现代人的娱乐方式总是层出不穷，听说复联乐园就有一个美国队长合影的项目。如果这样能够鼓舞现代人永远努力追求自由、平等的美利坚的精神，那么也未尝不是一件好事。  
神盾局已经重建了，可是依旧没有任何Bucky的消息。但我就是知道，他一定还是记得我的，也一定会回来的，因为他就是那么美好的人。  
复联乐园和游客的合影的美队演员，不知为什么感觉似乎有点熟悉。我有一种直觉，那里面说不定就有关于Bucky的线索，哪怕只是一点点也好，这一次，我绝不会放弃寻找Bucky的任何一丝希望。  
本想请Tony帮忙买一张合影的票近距离观察一下，不过听Coulson说他今天一整天都很忙，还是不要麻烦他了吧。更何况还不知道确切情况，贸然行动可能反而会给Bucky造成不必要的麻烦。就先去复联乐园看看吧。

【冬日战士Bucky的日记】  
神盾的安保系统并不比重建之前更有挑战性，哪怕新的局长办公室也一样。  
这些卡片都是Steve，看着它们说不定能想起更多的事情。想起来之后就悄悄还回去。好像很多年前，就有个金发小个子说他要揍扁那个偷拿别人东西的混蛋。不过最后如果不是我的话，恐怕被揍扁的就是他自己了。  
博物馆里说Steve曾经就是个全身都是病的小个子，所以……那个暴脾气不服输的小个子一定就是Steve吧。  
现在每天在那个复联乐园里面穿着像是Steve的衣服，扮演Steve和游客拍照。每次按照剧本回答游客的问题，也能想起一些事情来。如果那个小个子在的话，我现在的工资也养得起他，应该还可以资助他学美术。  
该去上班了，先写到这里。

-FIN-


End file.
